1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector having a waterproof performance, in which a seal member holder is fitted on a cylindrical wall projecting from a case wall, and a mating connector is fitted to this seal member holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional connector described in Patent Literature 1, and FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing the appearance of a seal member holder used in the connector of FIG. 7.
This connector includes connector terminals 110 projecting from the interior of a case 100 to the exterior thereof through a case wall 101, a first cylindrical wall 102 projecting outwardly from the case wall 101 in surrounding relation to the connector terminals 110, a seal member 120 mounted within the first cylindrical wall 102 to seal a gap between each of the connector terminals 110 and the case wall 101, a seal member holder 200 of a cylindrical shape which is fixedly fitted on an outer periphery of the first cylindrical wall 102 at its proximal end-side second cylindrical wall 202 of a larger diameter, with its distal end-side third cylindrical wall 203 of a smaller diameter projecting toward a mating connector 300, and holds the seal member 120 against withdrawal, a plurality of groove-like notches 205 formed in the second cylindrical wall 202 of the seal member holder 200 at intervals in a circumferential direction thereof and extending axially from an end edge 202a of the second cylindrical wall 202, engagement holes 207 formed in the second cylindrical wall 202 in spaced-apart relation to the end edge 202a thereof, and engagement convex portions 107 which are formed on and project from the outer periphery of the first cylindrical wall 102 projecting from the case wall 101, and are engaged respectively in the engagement holes 207 by utilizing elastic deformation of the second cylindrical wall 202, thereby retaining the seal member holder 200 against movement in the axial direction.
The mating connector 300 is fitted on this connector, and at this time a housing of the mating connector 300 is fixedly fitted on an outer periphery of the third cylindrical wall 203, with a distal end portion of the housing fitted on the outer periphery of the second cylindrical wall 202 of the seal member holder 200. A lock recess of the mating connector 300 is engaged with a lock projection 208 formed on the outer periphery of the third cylindrical wall 203, so that the two connectors are connected together. The plurality of notches 205 are formed in the second cylindrical wall 202 so that the second cylindrical wall 202 can be easily elastically deformed when engaging the engagement holes 207 of the second cylindrical wall 202 with the respective engagement convex portions 107 of the first cylindrical wall 102.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2005-322532
The seal member holder 200 has the lock portion 208 for fixing the mating connector 300, and when this lock portion 208 is disposed in a wrong position, the mating connector 300 can be properly connected to the connector. Therefore, the seal member holder 200 must be fitted on the first cylindrical wall 102, projecting from the case wall 101, in the proper direction.
Therefore, in order that the seal member holder 200 can be properly positioned relative to the first cylindrical wall 102 in the circumferential direction when mounting the former on the latter, it may be proposed to form a positioning rib on the outer periphery of the first cylindrical wall 102 which rib can be engaged in the notch 205 in the second cylindrical wall 205. However, even if the positioning rib is merely formed, and is fitted in the notch 205, there is still a possibility that the seal member holder is mounted in a wrong direction in the case where the plurality of notches 205 are provided.